Como a Lua
by analidiapotter
Summary: "que você é como a lua. Ilumina tudo ao seu redor e brilha intensamente. Você não é apenas uma garota comum Hinata: é  tão pura de alma que encanta a todos e tenho certeza que você merece alguém que saiba como cuidar de você e admira-la. Como estamos faz"


Uma menina andava calmamente pelas ruas em direção a um lindo restaurante. Ela possuía longos cabelos de um preto azulado e olhos como a mais pura neve. Usava um vestido simples azul claro, porém era muito bonito, e em seus pés, uma simples sandália branca. Contornou os seus olhos com um lápis preto e colocou um simples gloss de um tom rosado claro e cintilante. Hoje iria encontrar seu namorado, afinal era um dia especial.

Sentou em uma mesa virada para a porta e esperou ansiosamente a chegada daquele que amava, porém nunca pensará que iria encontrá-lo entrando no local junto com _**ela.**_ Ele, seu namorado, possuía cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul límpido, mas o que realmente chama a atenção eram três riscos em cada lado de seu rosto e a expressão seria que possuía. Ele vestia um jeans escuro, tênis e uma camiseta laranja. Ela possuía curtos cabelos rosa e olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas. Vestia um jeans justo e claro e uma camiseta rosa. Linda tinha que admitir! Mas vê-los de mãos dadas fora como ter recebido um tapa em sua cara.

-Hinata. – chamou seu "namorado" o que a fez acordar de seus próprios pensamentos. Seu rosto não possuía nenhuma expressão, mas olhou atentamente para ele, esperando que continuasse a falar, mesmo já tendo noção do que seria. – Estou terminando com você! Eu não te amo de verdade e sim Sakura! Desculpe-me!

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Feliz dia dos Namorados! – disse sorrindo antes de levantar e começar a sair, andando em direção a qualquer lugar. Quando já sabia que estava longe começou a correr. Seu pulmão reclamava por estar sem ar e doíam por causa do exercício, porém ela não se importava. Estava quebrada, estava triste e nada se comparava com a dor que sentia no momento! Parou em um parque mais afastado da cidade e se permitiu chorar ali. Onde ninguém a veria, ninguém a incomodaria, onde ninguém apareceria para abraçá-la e confortá-la. Estava sozinha!

Ficou ali chorando por horas e não percebeu quando a lua começou a aparecer e o sol ser iluminado por inúmeras estrelas. Nunca tinha conseguido ver um céu tão estrelado como aquele sentiu seu celular começar a tocar. Era Naruto. Não o atendeu e viu-o tentar por mais alguns minutos. Porque a procurava? Será que estava preocupado com ela? Deixou de lado o ultimo pensamento. Ele, no momento, estava junto da sua mais nova namorada pop, enquanto ela era apenas uma menina normal. Quem se interessaria por ela?

-Hinata. O que faz aqui? – perguntou uma pessoa que até aquele momento não havia percebido sua presença. Ao levantar seu rosto, ainda banhado e molhado pelas inúmeras lagrimas que continuavam a cair, deparou com Sasuke, um menino de sua sala e amigo de Naruto. Ele possuía os cabelos pretos e os olhos ônix misteriosamente belos. – o que aconteceu? Naruto está louco atrás de você.

-Por quê? Não temos mais nada. – respondeu melancolicamente e viu Sasuke se sentar ao seu lado no banco e olhar atentamente para a lua. – Naruto me falou que terminou com você para ficar com a Sakura. – disse. Ela não estava derramando mais nenhuma lagrima, talvez pelo fato de já ter chorado todas que possuía, porém a dor em seu retalhado coração ainda estava presente. – Eu só não entendo o porquê.

- pelo fato de eu não ser bonita ou popular. Eu sou só uma garota comum.

-Não tem nada de errado em ser comum Hinata! – disse o garoto sem tirar os olhos daquele astro. – Hinata, você sabe o porquê da lua ser assim sozinha?

- não.

- porque ela é a companheira dos solitários, brilhando e iluminando o caminho para aqueles que estão perdidos ou perdidos na solidão.

- e o que isso tem haver? – perguntou sem entender.

- que você é como a lua. Ilumina tudo ao seu redor e brilha intensamente. Você não é apenas uma garota comum Hinata: é tão pura de alma que encanta a todos e tenho certeza que você merece alguém que saiba como cuidar de você e admira-la. Como estamos fazendo agora com a lua. – disse antes de se levantar. Sentiu seu rosto começar a corar devido ao comentário, assim como seu coração aquecer. Olhava atentamente Sasuke lhe dar as costas e ter a intenção de ir embora. – Até logo, Hinata.

- ESPERA. – ela segurou seu braço e tanto ela quanto ele ficaram surpresos com a atitude tomada pela garota. – talvez eu já posso ter encontrado ele. – disse em um sussurro, porém Sasuke escutou e não pode deixar de sorrir com isso. Amava aquela garota desde muito tempo! Ele levantou o rosto corado da garota a sua frente e juntou seus lábios nos dela. Depois de um tempo pediu permissão para aprofundar aquele beijo, que foi concedida. Explorou calmamente apreciando e tentando a todo custo ficar assim o maior tempo possível que conseguiriam, porém tiveram de se separar devido a algo que faltará: ar. – Temari está dando uma festa na casa dela. Quer ir?

- Claro. – respondeu a menina antes dos dois começarem a andar pelas ruas calmamente de mãos dadas. Atrás deles a lua brilhava ainda mais, ofuncando as estrelas que a contornava, assim como iluminando aquele lindo e negro céu. Eles ( a Lua e o Céu) eram como aquele casal. Sasuke era como a escuridão, serio, calmo e misterioso. Já Hinata era como a Lua, brilhando tudo em volta, principalmente o coração do garoto ao seu lado.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Eu a escrevi quando estava escutando "Average Girl - Emily Osment".

Está é a minha primeira fic de SasuHina e espero que esteja boa! Por favor, me mandem reviews !

Obrigada e beijos a todos,

Ana Lidia.


End file.
